


The Slow Exchange of Hope

by Pervasive_Threnody



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervasive_Threnody/pseuds/Pervasive_Threnody
Summary: Nothing Ronon didn't already suspect:  Somehow, in the middle of all the dumb competitive games and shit-talking, they manage to be good for each other.Now if only someone could find a way to get them to admit it.





	The Slow Exchange of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Emily Dickinson's poem, "A Prison Gets to Be a Friend." I'm quite sure this isn't what she had in mind, but I was having trouble coming up with anything else.

Ronon can't sleep, won't sleep, so he's taken it on himself to keep watch.  
  
It's cold and dank in this tiny, narrow prison cell, but he doesn't mind.  Much.  He's used to cold, used to worse.  Keeps him alert.  
  
In the faint flickering light from the outer hall he can see McKay has fallen asleep next to him, sort of, for now.  So've the others.  Teyla dozes on his other side, a small lump huddled inside her jacket.  She knows the cold too.  Rain and snow and the numbing chill of winter that sinks into the bones and never leaves.  He worries for her, of course he does, but it's in his own head.  She'd never allow anything else.  
  
Sheppard, on the far side of the cell nearest the door, shudders and curls into himself tighter.  Ronon watches him and can't help a sigh.  He's never known _anyone_ who tries so hard to hide from the world, from himself, fuck, his own humanity.  And people call _Ronon_ stoic.  
  
Thing is, Sheppard's pretty damn terrible at it, but he sure seems to like trying.  Sometimes it makes Ronon wanna grab his skinny ass by the shoulders and shake him until the stupid smirking masks crumble away.  But it wouldn't work.  If you can't draw John Sheppard out naturally, of his own will, all you'll do is hurt him more than you could ever hope to help.  
  
He's distracted from these thoughts by McKay, who has decided now is the time to slump into Ronon's side and thus "share" some of Ronon's warmth.  Suck it out like a leech, more like.  Ronon's first instinct is to push him back, but McKay is _not_ good with cold, so he lets him be.  
  
Used to drive Ronon crazy, until he got to know the guy:  Seems McKay doesn't know how to be anything _but_ vulnerable, doesn't know how to burrow deeper, to protect himself from pain.  Likely never will.  
  
Not in his job description, he'd probably say something like.  Something Ronon would roll his eyes at, is expected to roll his eyes at.  Doesn't make it any less true.    
  
Doesn't matter what he's already had to do to survive.  Rodney will always be an innocent to Ronon.  He shouldn't ever have to suffer.  Not like this.  None of them should.  But he'll bear up, when it comes to that, for the sake of the ones who can't.    
  
They all will.  
  
McKay snuffles, a fidgety dead weight on Ronon's arm, obviously not satisfied with his chosen pillow.    
  
He gets an idea.  Straightens, and carefully nudges McKay in Sheppard's direction.  McKay wobbles in place, sways to the left, and tumbles over.  
  
When their sleeping bodies make contact, something interesting happens.    
  
Right away McKay nestles into Sheppard's warmth, burrows, maybe even, and drops his head onto Sheppard's shoulder--who immediately opens his arms and reaches out to draw him closer, gently resting their heads together.  
  
Huh.  
  
Nothing Ronon didn't already suspect:  Somehow, in the middle of all the dumb competitive games and shit-talking, they manage to be good for each other.  
  
Now if only someone could find a way to get them to admit it.  
  
Ronon will take that bet.  He's patient.  He's got time.  They're gonna get the hell out of here and make it happen someday.  
  
The two settle in.  Not exactly comfortable but shivering a lot less.  Sheppard's eyes crack open, look around and down and away in one swoop, like he's not bothered or even surprised to wake up with McKay in his arms.  He blinks a few times at Ronon, raises his head a little, shoots a glance at the door.  
  
"S'fine," Ronon whispers.  "Keep him warm.  Try to sleep."  
  
Sheppard nods, subsiding.  His lips brush the top of McKay's head, the most natural thing in the world as he tucks McKay in closer, under his chin, and closes his eyes once more.  
  
Maybe sooner than Ronon thinks.  
  
He lets himself smile, keeps an eye on the cell door, and makes plans for morning, and all the days that come after.


End file.
